Falling Stars
by YoursXxXTruly
Summary: Everything was going perfectly in Shuichi's life, until they suddenly crumbled. The hardest was his relationship with Yuki, but it looks like someone else might be coming to soothe the pain...


Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation or any of its characters, Maki Murakami does! But maybe if I save up, I can buy it?

A/N: AWH, my second fic! This one's even older than the last. After the third, they'll get better, I promise. I wrote these forever ago, but I only have so many! Anyway, sorry I forgot to put a disclaimer on Winter's Freeze!!

**Track One: Onegai, Yuki!**

"Please come with me, Yuki! I can't stand the thought of being away from you for so long!" Shuichi wrapped his arms around the older man's waist, tears stinging his eyes. He was about to go on tour with Bad Luck, and he was determined to get Yuki to at least show that he would miss him. What he really wanted was for Yuki to go with him, but it didn't appear that that was going to happen anytime soon.

"I have a deadline," Yuki frowned, trying to pry the slim arms of his lover away from him.

"It's a _laptop! _Take it with you! Onegai, Yuki!" Shuichi begged, lookingup at him with puppy-dog eyes.

However, that never had worked on Yuki in the past, and it wasn't going to start now.

"I can't work with all of your stupid band's noise. Get off of me." Yuki replied coldly, same as always.

Why did he always have to be like that? That was the same question Shuichi asked himself again and again in his mind. Why couldn't his lover, just for once, be there when Shuichi needed him?

"My band isn't stupid!" Shuichi shouted, now positively frustrated. "And I'm going to work!" He freed the older man and walked out, slamming the apartment door behind him.

Yuki was hardly fazed. He returned his attention to his laptop and continued typing.

"Shuichi, you know we all care about you," Mr. Sakano sighed, joining Bad Luck and K at the small table in their practice room. He poured them each a cup of tea before continuing. "But right now, we need to focus on the band… Bad Luck is really going downhill. And I don't mean you guys, but sales and our reputation."

"This could very well be our last tour," K sighed.

"WHAT?" The band members exclaimed in unison.

"But our sales were doing so well!" Hiro cried.

"That can't be true!" Suguru gaped at K and Sakano.

"I'm afraid it is."

The Band turned their attention to the door, where Tohma Seguchi stood with his arms crossed. "Your sales have decreased greatly. If you don't fix this with your tour, this _will_ be your last, be assured. N-G Pro doesn't need a disgrace on their label."

Shuichi sat silently, in shock. Could his career really be ending so early on?

"But Mr. Seguchi, there has to be some mistake. Our sales were perfect last week!" Hiro cried, every bit as shocked as Shuichi.

"There is no mistake. Just try to bring it up with this tour. I know at least two of your members are good enough for this company to keep." Tohma glanced at Shuichi and left.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Shuichi asked angrily, to no one in particular, as Tohma was no longer in hearing range.

"This isn't right. I know our sales were doing just fine." Hiro looked to the overly quiet Suguru. "You know something, don't you?"

"Even if I did I couldn't say," Suguru sighed apologetically.

"I'm not dealing with this." Shuichi stood and left, ignoring the protests of his fellow band members. He stepped into the elevator and leaned against the wall, thinking. His band was falling apart, his relationship eroding…His life was deteriorating. Little did he know that things would change only minutes later, when he stepped out of the elevator…but for the better or worse?

**Track Two: Breaking Hearts and Hidden Feelings**

"Oh! Sorry!" Shuichi held a hand down to help the man up whom he had just knocked down.

The man looked up at him, taking his hand and climbing to his feet. He moved his brown bangs aside and grinned. "Shuichi! Long time no see!"

"Ryuichi? Whoa! You look so much different!" Shuichi stared at his idol, Ryuichi Sakuma, in awe. "Where have you been for the last three months? I wanted to sing with you at that festival last month, but Tohma said you weren't available."

"Oh, I was in the U.S. Heh, sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving." Ryuichi smiled warmly, holding his pink plush bunny up. "See? Kumagoro missed you too!"

Shuichi laughed. The first time he had smiled in days…and it was because of Ryuichi.

"So what did I miss? How's Bad Luck? And how are you and Yuki?" Ryuichi lowered his bunny to look Shuichi in the face. It was probably one of the only times Shuichi had ever seen him look serious.

"The band is horrible. Everything was going great, and now suddenly Tohma says that our sales are awful, and if we don't fix it with this tour, either he'll 'fire' us or he'll let me go and keep the others. But I think Suguru knows something, because he won't say anything… I think Tohma might be trying to get rid of me."

"I'll talk to him… Anyway, more importantly, how are you and Yuki?"

Shuichi looked away, tears coming to his eyes immediately. "I don't think…he really cares about me. I mean, he refuses to come to any of my concerts, he won't come on the tour with us, and I feel like he only wants me for sex!"

Ryuichi hugged him quickly as he began to cry.

"I don't know what to do! I don't want to move in with my family, but I can't keep living with him! I-I—"

"Why don't you stay with me? Get your stuff and bring it over tonight all right? I'll talk to Tohma. I'm on my way in anyway. You just relax, okay? Everything will be fine."

"Ryuichi…Why are you being so nice to me?" Shuichi sniffled, looking up at him.

"You're one of my closest friends. Why wouldn't I be nice? Now go get your things packed." Ryuichi smiled and ruffled Shuichi's hair, then walked inside.

Maybe it was better that he hadn't told Shuichi the truth. He half wished he had…but how would Shuichi react if he knew that Ryuichi loved him?

"What are you doing home so soon? I was looking forward to my day of peace," Yuki sighed irritably.

Shuichi didn't reply. He continued stuffing his clothes into the blue bag on the bed.

"Fine, whatever. Less trouble for me." Yuki walked out.

Shuichi wiped his tears away and finished packing his few belongings. He hadn't come to Yuki's with much, so there wasn't a lot to pack. He walked to the door and exited after a moment of hesitation. It was for the better, no matter how much it hurt him.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Shuichi knocked a third time on Ryuichi's apartment door, smiling slightly. He could hear Bad Luck's music blasting…it was likely that Ryuichi couldn't hear his knocks. He opened the door slowly and called, "Ryuichi…? It's Shuichi…I'm here…"

When he didn't receive an answer, he continued walking until he reached an open door in the hall. Peeking in, he saw that no one was in there, so he set his things in the guest bedroom and walked to Ryuichi's bedroom, which he remembered from visiting. He knocked on the door, looking puzzled, as there was no answer. He opened the door a crack and smiled at the sleeping Ryuichi, then blushed slightly, as he was wearing nothing but his boxers.

Shuichi couldn't help but notice how cute he looked, lying on the fluffy bed, next to naked. He slipped in and walked to the bed, then poked Ryuichi softly.

"Shuichi…" Ryuichi whispered in his sleep, catching Shuichi's hand.

"Is he…dreaming about me?" Shuichi whispered, his face stained a light pink. Unable to pry his hand from Ryuichi, he sat on the bed and quietly smoothed his hair. "God he's cute…but how could anyone sleep while this music is blasting?" He stood to turn the volume down, but was pulled back down.

"Don't go!" Ryuichi blushed. "I—um—I'm sorry! I'm asleep!"

"How long have you been awake?" Shuichi asked quietly, looking away.

"Since you came in… I… I'm sorry…" Ryuichi covered his face, letting go of Shuichi's hand. "It's just…I…"

Shuichi moved his hands. "It's okay, but…"

"Shuichi, I… I love you!"

**Track Three: Love**

Shuichi stared at his idol, speechless. He couldn't believe it. Ryuichi Sakuma, the man who could have any woman he desired, was in love…with him?

"I'm sorry, but I just can't hide it anymore! Watching you with Yuki just hurts too much! And struggling with your band and the way it stresses you out… I just wanted to make everything better for you! So I went to Tohma and told him that I wanted to join our bands and he got angry and said that he would let you go if I didn't shape up! And with Yuki, I didn't do anything, I swear! But he's just such a jerk to you and—"

"Ryuichi, I—" Shuichi's cheeks pinkened as Ryuichi cupped his cheeks and kissed him deeply.

"If you know we'll never have anything…you can walk out, Shuichi…" Ryuichi watched him closely, embarrassed.

In reply, Shuichi tackled him onto the bed.

End

A/N II:And what happens next will be up to your imagination. Hey, do I look like my imagination is good enough to describe the things they do? CoughHAMPSTERcough Haha Just kidding. Yeah, I know it sucks, but oh well… It's not my best work. Not even close. But I'm an avid RyuxShu fan, so… It's kinda sad. I want to be a writer, but my writing sucks.


End file.
